


The Crispinos send their regards

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sara has always loved her brother very fondly. One day she realizes that it's not enough anymore.





	The Crispinos send their regards

Sara can feel her heart race with pride during Michele’s program. Every step is perfect, the spins are quick and the jumps high, there is no doubt he will establish a personal record. She cheers as loud as she can when he stops in his final position and the music fades. The feeling in her chest is so overwhelming, it is as if she herself had skated the program and pushed herself beyond limits. 

Her eyes are tearing up with joy when she’s jostled to the side and stumbles behind the barrier. She looks up and almost gets trampled by a group of girls. They bend over the barrier to throw fluffy toys and flowers on the ice, and Sara’s eyes widen when she reads their banners and cardboard signs. 

“Michele Crispino Gold 2017”

“We love you Michele”

“#1 Michele Fans”

Sara’s heart tightens. She usually loves to watch the crowd support her brother with her, but this feels different. She stands back up, dusts her knees, and sees another sign. 

“Mickey ti amo  ❤ ”

Had it been an insult written on this cardboard piece it would have been the same. She stares at the large letters and something tells her she would have preferred to read “Fuck the Crispinos” rather than that. Her body barely obeys her when she turns around to walk away from the crowd. Her fists are clenched and her nails dig into the skin of her palms. She cannot hear the cheers anymore, only the disturbingly loud thumping of her heart against her eardrums. 

She is shaking with anger when she finally arrives at the door of the barrier. Michele is still waving at the crowd and picking up flowers on the ice. Sara twitches in annoyance. Her fingers are white against the edge of the board and it feels like Michele takes hours to step off the ice. 

“Sara! Did you see that?” he shouts with excitement as he takes her in his arms.

“Yes Mickey,” she whispers against his neck, “I watched it all, I didn’t miss a second.”

Michele releases his embrace but Sara tenses. He raises his eyebrows. “Sara? The kiss and cry…”

She nods and looks away. She cannot explain what is happening to her. They have done this so many times already. For over ten years they have watched each other skate, hugged and congratulated the other for every medal, cried together when the results were disappointing. Sara never feels lonely because Michele is always by her side, and she needs him more than she could ever admit.

The crowd explodes when Michele’s score appears on the screen, and Sara sees it again, bright among the Italian flags and the banners.

“Ti amo Mickey  ❤ ”

She practically yanks Michele from the kiss and cry bench and pulls him away from the cameras. She pushes a door open with her elbow and they sneak in an empty locker room. Before Michele can wonder what she is doing, he can feel her lips pressed against his. It lasts only a second before Sara pulls away.

“Sara…” he whispers in shock.

She looks away and presses the tip of her fingers against her lips as to wipe away the feeling of her brother’s mouth. She waits for his reaction, waits for him to ask what’s wrong with her and why she would do something like that, but it never happens.

Michele hugs her tightly and hides his nose in her long hair.

“Sara… “he mutters, and she feels his hot breath against the curve of her neck. He kisses her jaw and she quivers. “This skate, it was for you, only for you.”

“Mickey no…”

“Nobody else matters to me, it’s always been about you and only you.”

Their eyes meet and there is no such feeling as seeing these purple irises, the same Sara can see when she looks in the mirror, looking back at her with a love she doesn't even have for herself. 

So very slowly Michele bends to kiss her again. His lips are so warm and soft, so comforting, that Sara almost feels like crying. She gasps when she remembers to breathe and Michele’s lips become more insistent. She opens her mouth and before she can think their tongues meet. 

She knows they should stop. She knows this is beyond a peck on the lips, beyond anything that can be acceptable between brother and sister. But the more she thinks about how immoral this is, the better it feels. It is like their relationship had never been enough, like she had only been loving him with half of her heart and now she can give him everything. His arms are strong around her and the only thing she can think of is that they finally are one and that that’s the way it should always have been. When he murmurs in her ear, he says exactly what she was thinking.

“We’re meant to be together, you know it…. Together we can take over the world.”

“Ti voglio bene Mickey,” she whispers against his skin.

He pulls away to look at her and his eyes are burning. “Sara… ti amo troppo.”

She closes her eyes at his confession and realizes how much she has been lying to herself. She does not stop him when he brushes her hair back behind her shoulder to expose her neck and he kisses down to her collarbones. She looks at the ceiling, and her eyelids flutter as he unzips her jacket and she cannot find words to say no. Her breathing is loud and she bites her lip when Michele cups her breast and his other hand slides lower on her back.

There is still time to run away. She could close her jacket and turn around. They would never talk about it again and carry on their lives as brother and sister, hugging after the competitions and kissing each other on the forehead.

Sara’s cheeks are red. She wishes they were red in embarrassment, red because of the shame, red because she is letting her brother touch her in a way that is not platonic at all, but she knows. She’s flushed with desire and excitement. 

Michele stops to watch her reaction. She has a last second of hesitation before throwing her morals in the trash and sneaking her hands under Michele’s shirt. He is still sweaty from his skate and she feels his abs under her fingers. She knows how he’s built. She knows everything about him and his body and he could draw her figure without a model. 

When he grabs her ass and pulls her closer, they have decided. They need to go all the way and they won’t let anything stop them.

Sara tilts her head back and Michele’s lips grace the smooth skin of her neck and down to her cleavage. She can feel him against her. They are pressed together and she feels every inch of him between her hips. She has seen him before. She has watched him grow up into a man. 

He pulls down the fabric of her shirt and plunges his hand under her bra to feel her breasts. He rubs her nipple with his thumb and Sara can feel her heart quicken. Michele bends and presses his lips against her soft and supple flesh under her collarbone. Soon he is gently sucking on her nipple and she cannot repress a moan of pleasure. Michele’s hand sneaks under the waistband of her skirt.

“Sara…” he breathes when he feels the wetness of her panties. 

“Mickey please…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, don’t talk.”

He doesn’t need more to push the fabric of her underwear aside and slide a finger against her skin. She gasps and runs her hands in his hair when he brushes under her lips and feels how hot she is. She moans against him and clings on his shoulders as he massages her slowly.

It should feel wrong. She should be hiding in shame, cursing herself for even thinking about it, scrubbing her skin to erase the sensation of her brother’s mouth on her chest. But she does nothing of this. 

She whimpers. She just wants to abandon herself in his arms. She trusts him so much that she offers him her body without restraint, and it feels better than anything she’s ever experienced before.

Her fingers are shaking when she undoes his belt. He pulls down her panties and pushes her shirt up on her hips. They do not take time to look at each other’s body. They have already seen everything before.

“Sara you deserve better…”

“I want you now.”

“We can go back to the hotel room-“

“Now Mickey, I need you.”

He lifts her against the wall and she wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel him against her entrance but he does not move. He holds her against his chest and lets her slowly move down on his hips.

She grabs a handful of his hair and tenses when she feels the stretch but does not stop until she has taken him to the hilt. When he is completely inside her and they are closer than they have ever been, it feels incredibly overwhelming. It is like she had been waiting for this her whole life, always missing something without knowing what, always seeking for something to make her life complete, and now she has found it. 

Michele holds her thighs and lifts her slightly to push inside her again. She tightens her embrace and lets him press inside deeper. 

It’s all moans, and gasps, and it feels so amazingly right and relieving that they can’t last. 

“Anch’io ti amo Mickey,” she breathes when they reach the utmost depravity and shudder in each other’s arms.

Sara falls limp against her brother’s chest. They catch their breath in silence and she waits for shame to crush her soul. Michele slowly runs his fingers in her hair and kisses her forehead. She looks at him, her heart swells at the way he tenderly looks back at her, and she realizes there is no shame. She loves to know he is hers in every possible way and no one will ever be closer to him than she is. She jubilates just thinking that they share a bound that no other couple, no siblings, not even other twins share.

They try to fix each other’s outfit and hair before exiting the locker room. They are holding hands, still flushed and messy, and people stop to stare at them when they walk down the corridor back to the rink. Michele grabs Sara by the waist to pull her closer.

“They know,” he murmurs.

At the end of the hallway, when they can see the crowd, Sara catches a glance of the offending cardboard sign again. She wraps her arm around her brother’s waist and leans against his shoulder. 

“I hope they do.”

 


End file.
